


Scared

by BWNR43



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x09, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-couch scene, Waverly is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWNR43/pseuds/BWNR43
Summary: Waverly is scared, and then she isn't.Random drabble, because apparently I can't sleep tonight anyways.





	Scared

Waverly was scared. So scared for her sister, her beautiful, broken big sister who was trying to do the right thing for the first time in a long time. Wynonna’s grip on Peacemaker got steadier as time went on, but the light in her eyes got dimmer as well and Waverly saw it.

 

_Can she do this?_

Having been forced by the barber to discuss her frustrations about what being the heir meant to her sister, Waverly felt like there was a weight off her chest. She was still mad as hell some bullshit curses from ages ago saddled a huge responsibility solely on her sister’s shoulders, but at least they’d talked.

 

_And drank way too much bubblegum sake… well any amount of bubblegum sake was too much._

For all she’d been excited when the box with the imported alcohol arrived, in practice bubblegum sake was not an experience that needed repeating. Not that, that had stopped them from finishing the bottle.

 

_Wynonna finished it really, with barely a grimace after the first overdramatic sip._

Another thing to be scared of, not that Wynonna was violent when drunk. Waverly just worried, and had recently discovered how worrying up close is even harder.

 

_I kind of miss not knowing what she was up to._

Random postcards and the occasional call or text over the last three years had meant her relationship with her sister was more of a tug at the back of her mind when she saw something that reminded her of Wynonna, rather than a fully-fledged image of what her big sis could be up to. Now that the older Earp was in town to stay, Waverly had more worries than ever and the fear for her sister was tangible.

 

_I feel helpless, even with Black Badge letting me in._

Black Badge allowing her to help was a balm to her restless soul. Especially with Gus selling Shorty’s. The research she’d spent years and more of her tip money than she wanted to think about accumulating was finally going to a worthy cause.

 

_There’s only a few of them, and me, against all the revenants. What kind of odds are those?_

Waverly wondered why Dolls didn’t share more information with the local sheriff. Sure, Nedley mostly stayed out of, well everything, but he was a good man and had stood up for Waverly a time or two when someone got frisky at Shorty’s and Waverly showed them exactly why that was a bad idea.

 

_He even taught me how to break out of that one wrist hold, just in case._

Thoughts of Nedley’s gruff kindness soon slipped to thoughts of his red-headed deputy. Officer Haught had consumed a lot of Waverly’s thoughts these days. Especially after their confusing conversation on the street, and even more tense talk in her squad car. Waverly knew she’d been unkind and it tore at her a little.

 

_I wanted to smack myself for putting that look of hurt in her eyes, but I couldn’t fix it, not then anyway._

Waverly was too damn used to not getting what she wanted. The youngest of the Earp family had often been overlooked in favor of the heir, and Wynonna who was loud enough to get attention away from Willa, even if it was only briefly. The only future plans ever discussed in the Earp household, especially after Mom left, revolved around Peacemaker and the revenants.

 

_No one ever asked what I wanted to do._

Waverly was too used to pushing her feelings, her dreams, her hopes, her desires, herself to the side for others, it was hard to voice it, even in her own head.

 

_I’m scared. What if Wynonna can’t do this? What if Haught ends up being like Champ? What if…_

Waverly shook her head, trying to shake loose the doubts from her mind. Gus had told her to follow her heart, and coming from her loving-but-strict adopted mother, that meant a lot. Gus had never been 100% behind Waverly’s schemes, that was Curtis’ job. So the older woman basically telling her to leave the nest and fly free made Waverly pause to really think about what that meant.

 

_Nicole._

It meant Nicole, in whatever form the redhead wanted it to be in. Waverly wouldn’t blame the woman for wanting a little time after the disastrous car talk, but she wasn’t going to sit and let her stew on Waverly’s wavering.

 

_The way her brow scrunches up when she’s frustrated, the way she says my name like it’s important, the way she…_

Waverly jumps up and throws on a scarf. Checking for her purse and heading out the door, determined to find Officer Haught and speak her piece.

 

_I’m done being scared, here goes nothing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love these two. I need to rewatch all of the WayHaught scenes before next week's episode.


End file.
